Ice Queen
by seabelangermly
Summary: Inspired by the song by Within Temptation. Character death, blood, and creepiness. Behold Belarus, Ice Queen.


**A/N: Well, this is what I get for listening to "Ice Queen" by Within Temptation repeatedly, but it's so good that I had to. Enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: Well, I didn't see my name anywhere on the Hetalia DVD boxes, so I guess that means I don't own it.**

_When the leaves have fallen and skies turned to grey, the night keeps closing in on the day._

Winter was her favorite season for two reasons. One: It was Russia's favorite season. Two: It got darker earlier, and therefore she could spend more time watching him in secrecy.

_A nightingale sings his song of farewell._

She crouched outside his window, cold in the snow. It was quiet. Then, a small bird shrieked in fear and flew off. Even animals could feel her brother's aura. He was almost home.

_You better hide from her freezing Hell._

She made the mistake of shifting to see him. He heard this, and ran the rest of the way inside, but that was okay. She would still see him tonight.

_On cold wings she's coming._

Once he was inside, she stood slowly, knife gleaming in the moonlight. Then she shed her night-colored cloak and went to the door. A pleasant surprise: It was unlocked. She eased the door open, silently.

_You better keep moving._

"Nii-san…" She smiled. Russia looked at her, terrified. In a panic, he bolted through the door to his bedroom. The lock clicked behind him. Belarus sighed, loudly walking to the front door. She opened and shut it, so he'd think she left. Then she tiptoed to his door and peered under.

_For warmth, you'll be longing._

She saw him kneeling by the fireplace, banking a fire with logs.

_Come on, just feel it. Don't you see it? You better believe it._

Then, she saw him freeze. He walked over to the door. Had he somehow heard her? Seen her? Or was he so used to her being there that he just knew she hadn't given up and left? Eventually, he went back to his crackling fire and sat. Now, he wouldn't expect it.

_When she embraces, your heart turns to stone. Se comes at night when you're all alone._

She used the tip of her knife to unlock the door. He made a high-pitched sound that could be compared to a prey noise. She tackled him, pinning him to the ground. She felt his heart rate almost stop, then pulse rapidly in his chest. The moonlight shining in from the window reflected in his eyes. "Lithuania!" He called, before remembering he'd gone home for the night. He reached for his phone, but she swatted it away and it flew across the room.

_And when she whispers, your blood runs cold. You better hide before she finds you._

"Nii-san, I love you." She stared into his violet eyes with her stone ones and he saw something else, something happy. It was too late. She wasn't going to let him go. Not this time. Then, the door opened again. Latvia looked in.

"Yes, Mr. Russia?" He hadn't left yet, though she was sure he had.

_Whenever she is raging, she takes all life away. Haven't you seen? Haven't you seen the ruins of our world?_

She threw a knife. It expertly hit him in the neck, cutting his jugular. He screamed in pain and fell to the floor of the already trashed room, eventually bleeding out. "Don't worry. Not even he can come between us."

_She covers the world with a breathtaking cloak._

If anyone else was close enough to hear, the combination of Russia's aura and her own kept them at distance. No one was coming to help. She kept him pinned to the ground until he finally got tired of struggling. He stared at her and she stared back. "I'm not leaving." She said. He shook his head, defeated. "It's because I love you." He still didn't speak. She let go of him, but it didn't matter. He was too weak to get away. He just drifted off, still on the floor. She yawned, leaning against his bed. Just being around him was her only comfort.

_The sun awakes and melts it away. The world now opens its eyes and sees the dawning of a new day._

Russia opened his eyes just in time to see his sister sling Latvia's pale, lifeless body over her shoulder. "Goodbye, Nii-san. I'll be back tomorrow night." She said, back to him. Then she left. No one would notice such a small country gone, and Russia would have his land. Now, he had some cleaning to do. Belarus had really made a mess of the place.


End file.
